


Maria X Aguilar

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: This will just be for short little drabbles and prompts for Aguilar and Maria (and of course the rest of the Spanish brotherhood). Going well, I'll like do this for my other favorite ships as well hahaComments are very much welcomed! I love reading comments!





	1. Index

An Index of all the drabbles and prompt information

 

* * *

 

Chapter 2 - Where it all started

 

Chapter 3 - Maria is a reckless novice

Chapter 4 -Silent Night

 

Chapter 5 -The Little boy Part 1


	2. Where it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Aguilar and Maria's relationship first begins

"What is that man doing?" Zawahir was leaning back from the Assassin's little group looking at a young man, tall and strong - Not as strong as Ojeda one might add. "I think he is going to get himself killed dear brother" Ashraf commented clasping his hands together turning to get back onto his horse.  
  
"We can't let him get himself killed" Maria added in an annoyed tone glaring at Ashraf who just shrugged "If he wants to pick a fight with Ojeda, we can't stop him. Man has to make his own choices Maria" she would have hit him if it wasn't for the fact she'd already turned away heading from the man who now had picked up one of the swords dropped by a Templar.  
  
He was almost in view of Ojeda when Maria grabbed his arms trying to pull him back. By Ra he was strong, well stronger then her at lest. Next best thing, kick his legs out of under him.  
  
The man fall back with a load thud, groaning he looked over at the women who had kick him. He couldn't quite see her face, it had been easily hidden by the hood but it could see the most amazing designed tattoos on her face. They managed to stand out a little. "What did you do that for?" He grumbled getting back up, grabbing the sword again "I am trying to stop you from killing yourself." Her voice was beautiful, it was soft but still stern. Something was off in her Spanish, as if it wasn't quite her first language. Then again, many here didn't speak Spanish for a first language.  
  
"What does it matter to you" he turned back to Ojeda and his men. hey were preparing to leave. He needed to act soon.  
  
But once again, he was on his ass. Somehow she'd flipped him. "Enough people died today" from his spot on the ground he could hear the horses hooves thundering away. Letting out a long sign he didn't bother to get up.   
  
The women shaking her head started walking away. Before she was out of earshot he called out "What is you?"  
  
"Maria"


	3. Maria is a reckless novice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Maria could become all wise she had to have made some mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are hints to underage rape

  
Her back hit the ground hard, almost knocking the air out of her. Before she had a chance to get up though he was on her. He had grabbed both her hands in only one of his holding them above her head. His knee was digging into her lower stomach pinning her to the ground. "A female Assassin? Been a while since I've seen one." His voice was thick and rough. His eyes dark, menacing.  
  
"Clearly women just aren't as good as men? She wasn't any trouble" one of his men comment. By Ra she wanted to hit him but she could barely move under this man. "She a cute looking thing though" another spoke up. This wasn't going well .. maybe she should have listened to her mentor .. she really should've listen to him.  
  
"I don't care what you do with her. Just keep her here, her friends will come for her. When they do. Kill them." The man above her moved silently, his knee digging into her chest now making it hard to breath. One of his men moved from out of the crowed to put chains on her.  
  
When her hands were tied he got off of her, finally she could breath properly but her target was leaving. Mounting his horse and riding away. She was stuck with these men who clearly knew nothing of how to treat a women.  
  
"Come on love. Lets have some fun" his tone was .. disturbing to say the least. He put his hand out to touch her face, she quickly moved as face away as she could which wasn't really that far annoying. "Aw, guess your still knew this". Please mentor help me .. please gods don't let this happen she silently prayed.  
  
Maria had always been good to the gods. She had follow the rules, and obeyed their commands - even if it wasn't them but their representatives on earth giving them. For her loyalty they answer her, her mentor had arrived. Already killing three of the men.  
  
She wished she could be as good as him, he was such a great fighter. He could defend himself easily. He broke her chains dragging her along quickly as more guards came to investigate. When they far enough away he gave her a stern look, he looked so anger and disappointed  
  
"What the hell were you doing going after Ojeda? Your not only a novice but a child!" He somehow managed to keep his voice low but it still scared her.  
  
"He is killing innocent people, I wanted to stop him" she tried to defend her actions but it was no use "Maria, If I have trouble fighting him - A grown man with years of experience, one who can match him rather well - then there is no way you - A child, a little girl no more then fourteen - would stand a chance. They could've hurt you terribly Maria" his voice had soften by the end of his sentence "How would your parents feel if something like that had happened to you" He left the question out in the air as they mounted his horse and went back home.


	4. Silent Night

"So, you and Aguilar? This a thing now .. or .." They were both suck on a stakeout. Benedicto had order them to watch the building and follow any of the Templar when they left. Aguilar and Him were out watching another group. Zawahir and Akins watching another group.   
  
She had no idea what Benedicto was up too, he knew full well the pair got on each others nerves all too easily.  
  
"It is not your business" She was sitting on the roof with legs pulled tightly up her chest. She had her arms crossed over her knees and her head rested above them Eyes fixed on the building. Well Ashraf was leaning back on his elbows with his body spread out.  
  
"So your admitting to it" When she turned to look at him he was already grinning. No amount of glaring was going to make him stop this time.  
  
"Well at least Aguilar can get a girl to like him. All the women here find you repulsive" now she was grinning, a little harsh but might as well be true.  
  
"Oh Maria!" He put a hand to his chest looking as offended as he could. She just rolled her eyes turning back to the building  
  
"Men don't usually like such strong willed women, I am a amazed someone could 'tame the lio-" He didn't even have a chance to finish, her knife was pressed closely to his neck threatening to cut it if he even dared to speak.   
  
The rest of the night was spent in silence after that. Ashraf didn't dare say a word.


	5. The Little boy - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two part little story about Maria's son

"Mail time everyone" Ashraf came rushing in handing out letters to many of the members in the creed. The younger assassin's in training usually got them from their parents well some of the older ones would get them from their partners. Maria parents weren't around anymore - even if her father was he probably wouldn't write to her anyway.  
  
"Lookie, lookie, Maria. Someone has sent you a letter." She gave him a confused look, who would send her a letter but before she get the letter he continued "I'd ask if you have a secret lover but we all know that is Aguilar" she stood up hitting him around the head, grabbing the letter from his hands. Aguilar remained sitting down, leaning back in his chair shaking his head at Ashraf "One of these day you going to push her too far and she is going to kill you in your sleep dear brother" Zawahir smiled taking a letter from their mother from his brother's hands. Walking off again with Ashraf following suit.  
  
Maria took the letter out of it envelope, reading the first part she realized who had. Tucking it back in she left the common room for the privacy of her own room. She heard Aguilar called out to her as she left but she needed to be alone before reading this. She was grateful Aguilar didn't follow her.  
  
But he did come by later, knocking on her room. "Maria? Are you alright, is-is that crying I can hear?" she could hear the concern in his voice as he opened the door very slowly peaking his head around to look at her. She wiped away some of the tears but it wasn't good enough, Aguilar was at her side in a second putting his arm around her pulling her into his chest "Maria. What's wrong?" he asked looking at the letter in her hands. He was tempted to grab it and read it but she wouldn't appreciate that at all, it would be an evasion of her privacy anyway. He'd wait for her to tell him.  
  
They sat like that for a long time till Maria finally pulled away from him, wiping the last of the tears away looking up at him. He took her hands in his showing her that he was prepared to listen to her. "Promise you won't get mad at me?" she questioned him, he gave her a confused look "Maria, of course" he moved slightly on the bed turning to face her more keeping his arm around her.


	6. Templar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aguilar is a Templar not an Assassin but he still can't help but fall in love with Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492's prompt: Templar! Aguilar x Maria, where Aguilar was taken by Ojeda after Ojeda spared his life, instead of letting him go as in canon.

"Assassin's caused this" the voice came from just behind him, from the big man himself.   
  
"But you burned them" he countered, his parents were Assassin's. Even if he didn't believe in their ways he still respected it  
  
"Yes, I had too. Assassin's are not what you think they are. Come with me and I can show you" Ojeda's hand was on his shoulder. Aguilar looked up. There was a silence before he nodding getting to his feet  
  
"Welcome to the Templar's then" Ojeda reached his hand out waiting for him to shake it  
  
Aguilar took it, shaking it.  
  


* * *

 

  
As Aguilar walked down the old stood steps to where the prisons were being held - Assassin's ready to burn. It had been almost a year since the day he had follow Ojeda and joined the Templars. He'd left behind the Assassin's and know he was going to burn them.  
  
Walking past each of the cells checking everyone was still accounted for, till he reached the last one - Was that a women? She'd been chained to the wall, her hood removed. He could seeing the tattoo designs on her face, they looked very eastern. She had amazing vivid blue eyes, he'd never seen someone with such bright blue eyes.   
  
"How could you, your parents would be shamed" She knew him. He didn't know her. She knew his parents.   
  
"They're dead" his response was blunt and harsh, he could see her frowning at him.  
  
"You are a fool" she turned away from him, looking out the window in her cell. He doubted she could see much if anything.  
  
"You Assassin's are the reason they're dead" He stepped closer to her cell, putting an arm on her cell door  
  
"They choose this life, they were defending the people of that town, they knew and understood the risks." She still wasn't looking at him.   
  
"Why fight anyway?" He'd never understood why his parents wanted to fight this stupid fight  
  
"To protect everyone from the Templars, to let people make their own choices! Rather then be sheep." She'd turned back to him now, glaring daggers at him   
  
He was taken back slightly by her. He'd never been scared of a women but at the same time he was also so interested in her.   
  
"But you wouldn't understand anymore. Your only a sheep like the rest of them" Her tone was mocking and daring - Just daring him to say something better, daring him to mock her back.  
  
But he didn't. He left.   
  
Maybe she was right though,   
  
all he ever did was follow Ojeda's orders  
  
Following them like to rest of his soldiers  
  
Maybe she was right  
  
Maybe his parents would be ashamed of him  
  
They'd raised him better  
  
...  
  
So he did  
  
He broke the chains slightly for her  
  
Burning the stage  
  
and she'd run off  
  
He followed


	7. Soul Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU Where Aguilar meets his soul mates, done from his POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble with this one, but I'm actually happy with the result. Its short and sweet so to speak.
> 
> From the prompt by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492; Soulmark AU. Where Aguilar, a civilian(at the time), Maria, an Assassin, and Ojeda, a Templar all have each others names on their skin.

He wakes up each morning with the same names on his arm  
  
"Maria and Ojeda"  
  
Two people he has never meet  
  
Not once  
  
He doesn't think he ever will  
  
So he ignores it  
  
He tends to his horses like every other day  
  
But today is different  
  
Today everything changes  
  
He meets Ojeda first  
  
A massive man working for Torquemada  
  
He burns his parents and many other people  
  
Destroys their village  
  
That's when he meets Maria  
  
She is beautiful but deadly

She is fighting angst them  
  
Everything changes then


	8. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria reflecting on her Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I always imaged that Maria had a bad relationship her father, but Josephine will get to have a great relationship with her father.
> 
> From the prompt; Maria reflecting on her own father after seeing how great of a father Aguilar is; By a guest

She'd found him in her room of course with little Josephine is his arms. Her little figures were grabbing at his far bigger ones. He was such a great father to her, he was so caring and gentle to her. Leaning angst the room frame she watch them playing together when the thought hit her. Had her father ever done that with her?  
  
She knew he'd always wanted a son but had ended up with a daughter instead, then to add to it her mother had dine from some sort of infection not long after she was born. He'd always been hard on her when they lived in Egypt, he'd get annoy with her hen she play with his knives or his hidden blades. He didn't read her stories when she was young nor did he play with her. He would always say he was too busy to play.  
  
Then everything was meant to change, they were going to Spain. She'd read about it, it sounded like such an interesting place - But so different from home. He told her things would be better for her in Spain and she believed him. She always did. She didn't like traveling across the water, made her feel sick. Even to this day she doesn't like it.  
  
When they reached Spain there were so many different people from so many different cultures. Most looked Arabic, she couldn't find many at all who looked Egyptian. Her father brought a horse for them - Andalusians looked so different from Akhal-teke. There so much to see but her father said they were on a time limit. They rode this is massive Temple far off any trails.  
  
"Stay here. I won't be long" He told her and she obeyed. Sitting down at the Temple walls. There she waited, all day until the sun was setting. That was when the door opened and a man stepped out. "Would you like some dinner?" A man spoke, his voice was gentle but rough, thankfully she knew enough Spanish to understand.  
  
Aguilar had snapped her from her thoughts "Maria?" He still had Josephine in his arms as he stood in front of her "Everything alright?".  
  
"Your both here, so yes" She smiled putting a hand on Josephine's back smiling at her daughter.


	9. Archery Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aguilar has a better idea then practicing his Archery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt: Aguilar and Maria training together, with lots of fluff lol; By guest
> 
> I had too much fun writing this. Aguilar is too adorable sometimes and Maria just won't let him get away with it. Hopefully more training short-fics like this coming.

She could feel his heart beat though his chest  
  
"Just move your body a little more like this" Aguilar's breath was hot on her neck, his face almost touching hers. He had a hand on her hip and another holding her hand under the arrow.   
  
"And pull back gently." This wasn't the best way to improve her Archery, he was being more of a distraction rather then helping. She should've asked one of the others to practice with them - He would behave then.  
  
"Take a deep breath." his hand tighten a little more on her hip.   
  
"And fire when ready my love." His voice was annoyingly tempting, trying desperately to block him from her thoughts she let the arrow go.   
  
"You did great." He kissed her neck, moving along to her collarbone   
  
"Aguilar, we're training. Your turn" she could feel him groaning, laughing she moved out of his embrace handing her the bow and an arrow.  
  
"I got better idea then training"   
  
"Too bad. I like training"  
  
"I think you'd like my idea"  
  
"I'm sure I would"


	10. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is a little off in training today

"Your off" Benedicto stated to Maria for the third time in a row, they've been training all morning but Maria's not herself - Distracted. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that Man, would it?"  
  
"What man?" She questioned pretending not to know what he was talking about  
  
"That man" he emphasized it a little more cocking an eyebrow at her  
  
"I have no idea who you are talking about Mentor, so shall we go again?" she shock it off but ever since the other night he'd been on her mind. Nothing would get him out. His smile, the sound of his voice, they way he talked she loved it.  
  
Distracted again Benedicto had to pinned to the ground  
  
"So, do I want to ask what happen?" He helped her back onto her feet, clearly she wasn't on her game today so why bother  
  
"We talked" She said, she wasn't lying they did talk .. amongst other things  
  
"Ah, did you know?" the pause was uncomfortable, Maria wasn't sure if she should say something. She was about to let it all out when he thankfully spoke again  
  
"As long as you can keep your head during the mission .. I don't mind. I can see he makes you happy. Go on" Benedicto said dismissing her. Maria gave a quick bow before turning and leaving.

"Young love"


	11. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aguilar can't help but worry about Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone questions who the mystery assassin is?

"Must you go"  
  
He already knew the answer, yes she did. Some high ranking Assassin from eastern Europe had arrived. He spoke to Benedicto and the other highest ranking assassins for hours - Not even Maria was able to attend this meeting - but then Benedicto had announced about a very important mission. He needed his best for it - Of course Maria was chosen for this. Not only was she a talented fighter - who made it look like a dance - but very intelligent, a fantastic stagiest.  
  
"You already know the answer to that Aguilar"  
  
Benedicto had said the mission was going to be dangerous, that when it worried Aguilar. Sure he know Maria could handle herself but the worry just kept creeping in.  
  
"What if your get hurt?"  
  
She was already out of bed, changed and doing her hair up. She had tired to teach him once how she did it but man, it was complicated. How in the world did she ever manage it?  
  
"Then I get hurt?"  
  
Of course that was her reply, she wasn't worried like he was. Aguilar walked up behind her putting his arms around her. "Please try not to get hurt" he kissed her check.  
  
"I wasn't going to try get myself hurt but I'll try even harder not to, just for you" He could hear the slight mocking tone she gave to her words with a raised eyebrow. "You still haven't got a shirt on, hurry up" she turned away from him back to her desk.  
  
"I was hoping you might come back to bed with me" he trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone before she pushed her back lightly. Putting his hands up in defense he did as he was told.  
  
The two made there way to the doors. Benedicto and the other assassin - Aguilar couldn't remember his name. Something fancy - were standing waiting. The other two assassin's going with them were down holding the horses "Maria, pleasure to have you with us!" He smiled greeting her. Aguilar leaned angst the door frame, keeping a hand on Maria's back as he did. Maria knew he was trying to show that she was with him, men, sometimes she could never understand.  
  
Benedicto and the man spoke a little longer, Aguilar whisper into Maria's ear "Promise me, please you'll be safe?". "You know I can't" She counted, they had an honest and open relationship.

But Aguilar would worry if she didn't.  
  
"Please"  
  
"I Promise"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Ready?" The men said with a smile shaking Benedicto's hand. Looking over to Maria with a nod he turned and started walking down the steps. Maria turned to walk off but Aguilar grabbed her arm pulling her into a kiss. He felt Benedicto and the other man's eyes on him but it didn't matter right now - It would when they were both gone and Benedicto would be questioning him.  
  
Maria's hands were just touching on his law bone when they parted. She was smiling up at him "I promise, I'll come back" she told him stepping back, trotting down the steps towards the horses.


	12. Childbirth isn't easy - Part 1 (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria has some complications with her birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492; Maria dies in childbirth. I had two ideas with them one but I ended up finalizing this one. I'm tempted for a part 2 of this one too.

Aguilar had been hovering like a mother hen for the last couple of months. Worried about everything. It was sweet but sometimes it was also annoying. "Aguilar, I'm fine" she lied, she wasn't feeling her best today but Aguilar needed his head for the mission. "I don't want to leave you", He had all his gear ready but was hesitating on leaving. Their child was due any day now, Aguilar was worried sick about her.  
  
"Aguilar. You have a mission. I will be fine" There was a high chance she wouldn't, but she had good care. Everything seemed fine. "Go, They are waiting" she was shoving him towards the door. He was still hesitant but went anyway. Giving her a kiss before leaving "Good luck" she called after him.  
  
She spent the day on her bed, the baby wouldn't stop kicking but something didn't feel quite right. The midwife  was helpful though, she made Maria feel better .. mentally at least.  
  
When she did go into labor though it was painful. Even the midwife had agreed it seem worse then normal. The baby though reluctant arrive into the world was health.  
  
"She is a beautiful little girl Maria" the midwife told her as was she cleaned the child up. Should there be that much blood Maria quietly questioned.  
  
She didn't feel herself again, she didn't really feel anything.  
  
"Maria?" The women questioned, her voice sounded no more then a whisper, Maria heard her name another two time before things got dark and blurry.  
  
  
  
The Midwife was waiting outside Maria's room with the child in hand when the others were back. The baby was peacefully asleep. "Maria?" Aguilar questioned with concern written all across him as he walking up to her. Taking a quick look at the baby in her arms, there were flutters of excitement but the absence of Maria left his storm rolling.

The midwife dared to say anything.  "Congratulations Aguilar. Why don't you show her to the others" Benedicto patted the man on the back with a forced smile. He knew what had happened before she even needed to say a word.  
  
Aguilar was terrified to hold the baby, afraid he'd drop it or something. He was smiling again when it was in his arms, she was adorable. He walked slowly keeping an eye on the baby, doing his very best not to wake it.  
  
"Maria's gone isn't she" Benedicto didn't even turn to look at the midwife, keeping an eye on Aguilar. Aguilar will struggled, he knew it. Though, he would care for the child.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry but It was peaceful."


	13. Little Boy - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to little boy - About Maria's son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose not to reveal the who the father was, I actually though how Aguilar saw it that she would reveal it to him in time when she was ready was a good way- it seems like him.

"The letter, It is from the family I gave my son to"  
  
Maria's words hit him like a herd of horses, Son? She had a child? She'd been with someone else? The questions just kept leaping into his head. Never had he imaged Maria with another. She was the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, enchanting one could say, He'd known of many men who'd love to bed her but she'd never even given them a though let alone a glance. Had she willing been with someone? Or had someone forced her? Sure Maria could hold her own in a fight, she was agile and fast - Made it look like a dance - but she wasn't strong, Not like he was.  
  
"They .. they were just writing to tell me how he was", He could hear the sadness in her voice, laced with almost the touch of regret he thought.  She was looking down at the letter, trying to hide behind a smile. Aguilar held back from asking his many questions, trying not to make the situation worse. He hated to see her upset.   
  
"Your son? .. How is he?" Aguilar asked in a hesitant tone. He didn't want to upset Maria or annoy her but the questions were dancing on his tongue. Daring him to ask them.   
  
'He is good, they have a small farm. He loves it there" Maria chocked out holding back her tears. Aguilar pulled her close, taking the letter from her hands. He folded the paper in his own, moving over to set it on the bedside table. He kissed her forehead, rubbing her back. "At lest he is happy Maria. You can go visit him, can't you" Aguilar said trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work.  
  
"I gave him up for a reason Aguilar. I don't want him to have my life or know of it. I'd rather he think I'm dead", it was in her tone. She wasn't convinced but she wasn't in the right frame of mind for this. She had made her mind up years ago he could tell. It was better not to push the subject anymore. She would tell him what she was comfortable with when she was comfortable with it.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be my love"  



	14. Seasick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria doesn't like traveling by water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why but I always imaged this about her.

Her stomach was rolling

The water was rolling  
  
This boat was rolling  
  
Everything was rolling  
  
Her knees were brought as close to her chest as they could be, arms wrapped around them, her head tucked in them trying not to be sick.  
  
She hated traveling by water,  
  
It just made her feel horrible.  
  
At least Aguilar was comforting, his arm around her. He was rubbing her side, that did make things feel better.  
  
They didn't usually do this in front of the others, even if they all knew of their relationship.  
  
But she couldn't even stand up, all her body wanted to do with throw up.

Well all Aguilar wanted was to do make her feel better. He was so loving.  
  
"I'm so sorry Maria, We would've gone by horseback but this rout is faster - we're on a time frame" Benedicto's voice was calming and apologetic. He knew she wasn't good with water travel but this time it had to be done.  
  
"I know" she groaned hugging her legs tighter as her stomach rolled again. It brought a slight smile to her face when she felt Aguilar's lips on her head.  
  
"We're almost there Maria, It will be over soon" he whispered in her ear giving her another kiss. His caring nature really did make her feel better. Ignoring Ashraf's poking comments she leaned into his embrace. Trying to make the time on the water better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highlight work of the day funnily enough haha


	15. Followers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria has a little follower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this dribble hiding in my files for a while, just found it!

"There is a man at the door's for your Maria" She could hear the annoyance coming though his voice, only assassin's were allowed here and he wasn't an assassin. "How did he tail you?" Benedicto questioned as she began walking towards the doors "He shouldn't have", she couldn't image anyway where he could off. She was skilled at stealth.  
  
When she reached the door she could hear him on the other side, maybe if everyone is silent he'd go away? No that wouldn't work he seem rather determined. When unlocked the door pushing it open almost into him. "Maria" his voice sounded tired, most likely from all his calling all day.  
  
"Your not allowed here" she had to be blunt, had to make the point clear but he didn't seem to be getting it. Stumbling over his words he finally got a clear reply out "Well-ah-I-umm- Got lost you see, and I was hoping you could point me in the right direction?" he'd stepped closer to the door, propping an arm up on the wall.  
  
"Just keep walking and I'm sure you'll end up in a village", he could have easily found his way to a trail and from there to a village. He was just looking for any reason to stay, wasn't he?  
  
"Well ah-um" he couldn't think of a decent reply, he was running out of ideas. "I have a very bad sense of direction?", it sounded more like a question then a statement  
  
She was almost laughing, shaking her head at how adorable he seemed. He was different somehow to all the men she knew.  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
The door slowly closed shut behind her. The smile only growing. It took a while before she finally heard his footsteps leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aguilar is adorable


	16. It Doesn't Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after they escape from being burned, Maria is hurt & Aguilar is worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out how I wanted, but after not really writing anything for a while this was the best my brain to do sadly x-x

  
They had narrowly missed being caught by Ojeda and his Templar's during there escape from being burned by them. The Templar's really didn't like them, did they. Maria and him had run right across town, they'd lost the Templar's awhile ago but they kept running anyway. Making sure they truly had lost them. Once they were far enough away, both out of breath and tried the two set down to rest. They needed to find somewhere for the night - some horses too. No doubt the Templar's would be moving soon for Granada. The two were leaning angst a wall, panting.  
  
When Aguilar looked over Maria was holding onto her shoulder. Eyes closed, breath heavy. It'd been a while since they'd run that much. "You alright?" he checked reaching out for her. She grabbed his hand with a smile "I'm fine. Are you?", she was lying. He was sure of it. "Fine, fine. We need to find somewhere to stay" he said looking around. They'd have to go further out of town to find a barn - Those were the best places to hide for the night. They weren't too cold, Templar's didn't usually check, owners didn't usually check after dusk. Best part, they would have some privacy.  
  
So they did, walking further out of town. Maria still had a hand over her shoulder - Maybe she'd knocked it when she fell .. maybe it had come out when she slipped. Thank god he'd grabbed the chains. After a while they finally found a barn, Aguilar check inside well Maria checked around outside. Everything looked to be in the clear. "Are you sure your alright Maria? You haven't let go of the shoulder" Aguilar asked when she had come back inside the barn. "It's nothing Aguilar." Maria was good at that, passing off an injury as if it was nothing. Annoyed Aguilar made her show him, she was reluctant but she did. There was a large cut under his robes, most of the blood had dried awhile ago. "It doesn't hurt, really. It'll be fine" Maria said again trying to walk past him but he had his arm out pulling her back. "I'll stitch it up".  
  
Aguilar sat behind her trying to stitch up the wound. He wasn't the best at this - Maria was far better then him. It took him a while but he finally did it. He was kind of proud at his work, it didn't look too bad. "There we go" He said with a smile kissing her neck. "Thank you" she smiled back leaning into his chest.


	17. Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria doesn't understand why their god would want to burn people

They'd just escaped. They were hiding out in some old building. Templar's were looking all over for them. Aguilar had an eye out of the window at all times. Maria sat on the makeshift bed. Legs were pulled up to her chest, arms over them and her head resting on top. Aguilar could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. Benedicto had been more then just a mentor for her and now he was gone.   
  
Taking a deep breath he left the window walking over to Maria. He put his arms around her. She leaned into him, he could feel the tears running down her face but she didn't make a sound. Not for ages. She was the one to break the silence in the end though. "Why would your god want that? Why would he want to burn people", Maria had tried to understand his religion, tried to understand this single God but she couldn't not like he could. It was the same when he tried to learn her religion - he couldn't understand why there were so many gods.  
  
"My god doesn't want this. Tomás de Torquemada wants people to burn - he doesn't represent our god." Even before the assassin's Aguilar hadn't understand why his god would want people to burn, his god was meant to accept all people.   
  
"I don't know what Benedicto followed, but I hope his gods accept him into the after life" Maria sat after taking a deep breaths. She was hurting and she would be for a long time.


	18. Caught in the hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aguilar and Maria get caught in the hallway doing something they shouldn't

His lips were mashed against hers

 

Her hands were tangled in his hair  

 

They were in the hallway. Talking, flirting a little she could agree then he’d pushed her up against the stone wall and caught her lips with his. 

 

His body pressed up as much as it could be to hers with a hand on her waist holding her there and another cupping her face. 

 

She hadn't meant to intinse him but she had and now they were in this situation. 

 

Making out in the hallway …

 

They shouldn't be doing that here, her room was fine, but the open hallway wasn't. She couldn't push him away, in fact she was pulling him closer.

 

Each kiss pushing it a little further till ..

 

“Excuse me” Benedicto’s voice broke through the pair pulling apart. Aguilar stood back from her looking wide eyed at him his hair in a total mess well Maria looked away taking her hands back, running one over her lips. It felt weird not having his lips there. 

 

She did turn back to look at him. By Ra they must of looked like two teenages caught red handed making out by their parents.

 

“Not in the hallways. You both should know better” he commented sternly walking passed them. Aguilar kept his eyes on him as he walked away well Maria tried to contain her laughter.

 

When he was gone Maria grabbed onto Aguilar’s hand, twisting her figures with him. That got his attention back on her. With a naughty smiled she leaned up to his ear whispering,

  
“Let's go to my room. More privacy there” 


	19. Protective Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aguilar is a protective father

“That boy is here again” Aguilar groaned looking out the window. Josephine was 17 years old now, she was growing into a beautiful young women just like her mother but it meant boys were looking at her now. 

 

“Really Aguilar” Maria seemed far less worried about it then him. Getting up from her place on the sofa, putting her book on the table she walked around to stand with him.

 

Josephine and the boy were running around playing what looked like tag when Josephine tripped over, the boy falling on her. The pair were laughing.

 

“You don't think they’ve done it, do you?” he didn't take his eyes of them. Already planning the boy's murder if he had.

 

Maria put her hands on his chest, leaning up “Maybe they have” she said trying to scare him. “Maria” he whined turning away from them to look at her “Not helping” he groaned his arms unfolding with hands going to rest on her waist. 

 

“I was worse at her age” she said cocking her head to the side. “And you're paying for it” he reminded her of her first son with pleading eyes. 

 

“You can't be a protective father forever. You going to have to let her make a mistake or two” she reminded him. God he hated that.

  
“Watch me” 


	20. Little do you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong on the mission that really affects Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions attempted rape

God her lips were amazing, your body too, everything was amazing when it came to her. How was it that more men weren't falling at her feet? Not that he was complaining, he didn't have any competition beside the creed in general.

 

Aguilar was just above her, their lips gently running over each other in sweet harmony. She felt oddly tense under him tonight, she wasn't reaching out at him, or running her hands across his body like she usually did. 

 

His hands had only just reached her waist and her belt when she broke away “Not tonight Aguilar” her voice seemed strained, her tone seemed to be a mix of many different emotions, confusing him.

 

But he ignored it, leaning down to kiss her again and again he tried at her belt but her hands grab at his “Aguilar” this time it was more clear, warning him not too but it still felt off. He opened his eyes looking down at her but she hadn't opened hers. 

 

Aguilar moved laying on his side next to her “Are you alright Maria?” he question with concern, sure maybe he’d pushed his luck tonight with her but she still seemed off. She wasn't herself

 

“Fine” she was forcing a smile turning on her side to face him an odd distance between them. 

 

He took a deep breath, putting a hand on her waist. Did she just flinch? The thought shock him. Maria flinching .. at him? Instantly removing his hand. “You're not fine Maria. Please, what is it? Have I .. hurt you?” the silence was horribly uncomfortable. 

 

“No” her answer was straight to the point but there was more behind it. “It just today, wasn't a good day” she was forcing a bit of a laugh moving a strand of hair out of her face.

 

It’d just been a regular mission. Find some Templars, attack said Templars, question any they could. The group they had followed wasn't to big, enough that everyone had one Templar - Benedicto had two though - When they split. Maria was assigned the one they knew had information. When they got there he was on his knees, hands holding his manhood - clearly She’d kicked him - with Maria standing a surprising distance from him with her arms crossed over her chest very tightly.

 

That's when it clicked. Maria didn't kick men like that unless they were very close. Too close. “Does this have anything to do with that Templar today?” he asked again trying his luck reaching a hand out for her shoulder this time. 

 

She didn't flinch thankfully but she was still tense. “Maybe” she all but whispered it. Aguilar narrow his eyes, had he hurt her? Was this what was causing her such distress. “Maria, what did he do?” he asked giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

 

“He just touched me Aguilar. A little more than I'd like. I kicked him in his balls for it!” she seemed to get defensive. Aguilar hated it that she seemed to think she didn't need to ever ask the others for help. That she was perfectly fine solving it on her own.

 

“You mean he tried to rape you” Aguilar said almost bluntly. She tried to glare at him but it was failing she was too conflicted inside. “And he got a very hard knee to his manhood for it” she was looking away from him. Clearly annoyed. 

 

There was a long silence before Aguilar spoke. “You know I wouldn't do that to you. I'd stop if you asked me”. He got her attention back “and you did. I had asked twice but at least you listened” she tried lighten the mood and Aguilar took it with a smile. “It would be easier if you sent clearer signals” he whined with a laugh. 

 

Thing went quiet again with the pair simply staring at each other smiling. Maria was still a little freaked out about it, he could tell. She likely would be for a while. God if he’d known that then he would've knocked him on his ass for hurting her.

 

“Can I still hold you?” his voice was pleading, yet still understanding. 

  
She move slowly into his chest, letting him put his arms around her. That man may have wanted to hurt her but Aguilar didn't, he just wanted to protect her. She just needed to remember it was him not the other man.


	21. Lost your way - Part 1 (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aguilar has found someone from Maria's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt; After Maria's death, Aguilar finds himself being hunted down by a Templar who is after the Apple of Eden. However, the Templar who is hunting him down is Maria's son. From Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492.

Aguilar was racing across rooftops, leaping from building to building, weaving his way through people, dodging and attacking templars everywhere.

 

They were after the apple. They still thought he had it. Idiots. 

 

He quickly grabbed a horse leading it away he jumped into the saddle, kicking it into a gallop. He was sure he only had one still following him. 

 

If he could just out run him he’d be fine. Aguilar looked behind him, he couldn't see anyone. Thank God or Ra, whoever was watching out for him. He had started doing that after she died, he’d include her Gods in his prays - well the ones he could remember. 

 

But it didn't last long, some slammed into his horse sending him off. A young man on him, trying to pin him. He unleashed his hidden blades stabbing the man in the shoulder before flipping them. So he could catch his breath.

 

The man's eyes … light brown … very light brown … like honey?

 

Just like Maria's son. The thought of her coming back him. The young man looked surprisingly scared - clearly he was new to the order.

 

“Please Assassin don't kill me - I'm just following orders!” the man pleaded with him 

 

Could this be Maria son? Aguilar didn't think he could bring himself to hurt the man if it was. He sighed getting up, walking away from the man.

 

“Go on, run home to her mother” he baited the boy, seeing if he could get any information out of him.

 

“My birth mother is dead” he said slowly getting up keeping his distance from Aguilar who clearly had more fighting experience.

 

“What was her name?” Aguilar grew more fearful, Maria’s son. A Templar.  She would've been so pissed. 

 

“Why do you care” the boy got defensive - just like Maria he laughed. 

 

“I think I knew your mother kid - She was the love of my life.” 

 

“I know her name was Maria, is that her?”

  
“Yes. Yes it was. She was an Assassin,  she died protecting many innocent people and children.”


	22. Keep coming back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what, Aguilar will keep coming back to her.

They were practicing fighting. He was pretty good at it, but she was better. 

 

He was strong and fierce but her, by god was graceful and calculated but still so deadly. Aguilar attacked at every opportunity he had well she, she planned it all from the start. Waiting for her moment to strike.

 

She was very good at kicking his legs out from under him - ‘Too top heavy’ she would say. He’d fall on his ass and groan well she’d stand there almost mocking.

 

Only time she was ever on top when it came to them. 

 

“No matter how many times I hurt you, you keep coming back?” she shook her head smiling down at him. Hand resting on her hips

 

Getting up from his spot on the ground “The reason is simple ...” he started, looking up at her with the most loving smile. He got up with a slight groan, his body hurt all over. 

 

“I love you more then anything - No matter how much you hurt me, I'll keep coming back-” he walked towards her as he spoke, his hands moved up to brush her face. 

 

Finishing it all with a passionate kiss. 

 

When he moved away he could've sworn he’d hear her sign. “Miss me already?” he went to kiss her again but a finger touched his lips.

 

“We are meant to be training - How are you going to learns if you don't train?” she question him tilting her head to the side - damn it, it was too adorable when she did that. 

 

“Must we? My body is sore all over and I'm tired. Won't I learn better when I'm wide awake and fresh for a fight? He could put on a childish tone for her, the way she’d laugh made it worth it.

 

“Then you must be too tired and sore to kiss me, no?” she held back her laughter as his face dropped, realizing she’d caught him.

 

“Well-ah-No?” that wasn't going to work, she’d caught him now.

 

“Well if you still have enough in you to kiss me, then you have enough to try another round” she pushed him lighting and he obliged moving with reluctant steps.

 

Why must she be so good?

 

But at the same time he loved her for it.

 

Even when she knocked him on his ass again

 

And again

 

He was learning .. possibly … something 

 

She made up for it later though

 

Made a day of getting kicked on his ass worth it. 

 

 

He’d always come back to her


	23. Ojeda or Aguilar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who should Maria pick mm? The Templar Ojeda or the assassin Aguilar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt; After getting chased around during the second Regression part, Aguilar learns why Ojeda is after Maria. (We know why him and Aguilar seem to also be going after the other). - by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492.

Ojeda nearly had them once more but they just slipped out of his grasp. He chased them across the city but he lost them. Now hiding out in an old building waiting for the cover of darkness to slip away.

 

Aguilar was on looking out, watching the movements of soldiers- if the soldiers got to close they'd have to move. 

 

His eyes drifted back over to Ojeda on his horse, barking orders at his soldier. God knew how much he wanted to end the man for good but he couldn't help but think of how Ojeda looked at Maria when he had them caught. 

 

Aguilar hated that as well. He’d seen him look at her like that before. Whenever they were caught 

 

“I think Ojeda likes you” he laughed when she came over, looking out the window as well. Analysing the situation herself.

 

“Yes. He does.” she said almost subconsciously still focused on her task. She felt Aguilar stiffen beside her, realising what she’d said she looked up at him. His face looked a mix between surprise and confused with almost a hint hurt. 

 

Maria reached out to him, a hand resting on his chest. “But I don't like him Aguilar- I like you. Don't worry”, his face didn't change but he nodded in acknowledgement. He brought a hand up covering hers with it, holding it there on his chest. She smiled, letting him, her eyes turning back to the window and the soldiers outside.

 

The room went silent once more but it wasn't a still silence. Aguilar had questions dancing on his tongue. Burning away at him to ask. A few times he opened his mouth trying to ask but then the words wouldn't come. 

 

Time dragged on. The pair were sitting on the floor. Watching as the light from outside the window ever so slowly moved up to wall. Soon enough it would be dark. Ojeda would give up. They could leave. 

 

Running out of time Aguilar posed the question. Knowing he wouldn't have a chance again. “How do you know?”, Maria had been sitting with her back to him, though leaning into him, he had his arm around her front. She moved around in his arms to look at him. “Hmm?” the topic had died ages ago, she’d already forgotten about it.

 

“Him. Ojeda. How did you know?” he motioned out the window to where he had been. Maria moved around in his arm again, now on her side, her head leaned back on his arm looking up at the roof.

 

“I got caught on a mission a few years back ...

_ Light was fading from the cell. Maria was dreading the moment it would abandon her. Her eyes were fixed on it but every few seconds they'd dart back across the prison. Just checking. So many uncivilised men here, banging on their gates. Shouting out across the prison.  _

 

_ Many feel silent when Ojeda heavy footsteps came down the stairs. Afraid they'd be next. He ignored them all, passing them till he reached her. “Assassin. How is the cell” he asked but it wasn't really a question. He didn't really care. Opening the door, pulling a stool in. He sat in front of her.  _

 

_ “What is a beautiful women like you doing as an assassin?” that was a question, he was interested in that - hang on, beautiful women! He had balls.  _

 

_ Maria glared at him, keeping silent. “Come on. As an assassin you’ll never be able to marry, have children. You’ll be always be hunted” his voice had changed by this point but she kept glaring.  _

 

_ “Why waste such a beautiful women like yourself.” he was leaning forward on his stool. Maria was holding back the urge to snap at him. Rather she spoke calmly, “What would it matter - I sided with them. I'd still be branded a hectic.”  _

 

_ He just laughed “Marry me and no one could touch you. You'd be mine.” he paused for a moment, Maria almost losing it. “I like you, you, the most beautiful women in Spain at my side. Imagine the fun we could have”. She pulled her hands forward but they were still shackled to the wall.  _

 

_ “I would rather die.”  _

 

Maria told him what happen. Watching as he held back laughter a few times. Ojeda was brave and lucky, most men didn't live long after trying to say things like that to her. 

 

“We’re married, sort of and I do remember getting you pregnant” he laughed kissing her neck. She laughed with him, “Guess Ojeda got it wrong then. I can still marry and have children. A beautiful daughter.” the pair looked at each other for a moment before letting their lips meet in sweet harmony. 

 

“I can always try get you pregnant again though?” the way he said it, so innocently. That they were laughing again, the happiness in Maria eyes was incredible. 

 

“You're the only man I need. You're perfect”

  
“Your beyond perfect Maria” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the line “I can always try get you pregnant again though?" In my head for ages waiting for an opportunity to use it xD


	24. Why can't they listen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet bonding moment between young Maria & Benedicto with hints at Aguilar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how to gift one chapter to people .. don't think I can .. but this is gifted to Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492.

Maria walked along the rooftops. Kicking little pebbles, watching as the skipped along before falling off. The fresh air was nice, she needed it. Yet again a Novice of hers had disobeyed her and got himself killed.

Maria huffed sitting down on the roof with a grunt. "I don't get it! Why can't they listen?" she groaned hitting her head on her arms that were crossed over her bent up legs.

Benedicto grumbled sitting down beside her on the rooftop. "Maybe it's because you're a child in their eyes. Maybe it because you're a woman. Maybe it's because they just have a death wish." Benedicto reached out to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want another novice" she grumbled looking up at him with sad eyes. She couldn't take it any longer, she couldn't take losing them.

"A great master years ago from far, far away Maria told me that 'you cannot truly become a master without first teaching another'" he recited to her, as always Maria focused on his words. Socking them up, taking it in, hoping to learn. Even where he had a point, Maria wasn't sure she could take any more heartbreak. She hadn't told him of the child she'd had, wasn't sure if she could but either way, he was gone. Somewhere north called France.

"Can you please find me a novice that won't die so easily?" her voice sounded a little like begging as she sat up a little straighter. Benedicto smiled at her, ruffling her hair like he did when she was younger.

Maria squirmed, shaking his hand away. "I remember you liking that" he laughed at her frowning at him "When I was twelve sure not anymore, now what about a novice that won't die?" leaning over on his side looking up at him. Straight to the point, as usual, she wasn't one to fluff around.

"That is a difficult ask - All novices seem to be reckless. You were! But I'll try Maria." he agreed, patting her shoulder as he got back up to his feet. Maria smiled at him, giving him a silent thank you. He had an idea in mind, another master Assassin's son would probably suit her. Though the boy had no interested in being an Assassin, he wanted to breed horses he didn't care for the dealings of Assassins and the Inquisition like his parents.

Benedicto motion with his hand for her to follow. Quickly getting to her feet. Traveling along just behind him. Benedicto put his arm around her shoulders, Maria grabbed onto his hand with a smile. He was a father she never really had.


	25. The Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men smell and it's driving Maria mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This? Oh don't mind this I don't know what I was doing. Just had an idea and this came out.

"You all smell horrible" Maria grumbled shoving Ashraf away. "Come on Maria, we don't smell that bad! We washed like two weeks ago" he laughed mounting the horse. The mission they were on was dragging on a little longer than expected. They hadn't been back to the hideout in two weeks, rather spent it all by horseback or running through towns. Their robs were designed to breathe but not really for this long without a clean.

She couldn't understand why they couldn't stop anywhere for a wash. Even a river or lake would've sufficed. She mounted the horse and they continued the ride. Ashraf kept sneaking up behind her to smother her with his smell. "I swear, I will kill you in your sleep" she finally snapped at him but he laughed. "Can't kill me without breaking the rules of the creed Maria" he poked with a stupid grin. Maria glared at him with death in her eyes.

"Why are you so set on being clean all the time?" He questioned causing the others to look at him like he was a fool. Giving them a silent 'what'. "Becuase it is just disgusting otherwise" she'd grumbled.

Ashraf laughed "It's the smell of work!" he challenged but Maria was ignoring him, eyes widening at the sight of a river.

"Oh please, Benedicto - At least to wash the clothes?" she trotted up beside him with a pleading look on her face. He was about to reject it but Maria was good, she had him. "Fine. No more than a few minutes." He agreed to turn the horse down the hillside to the river.

"Gotta be naked with the boys Maria" Ashraf called out. She turned around quickly, shotting him another death glare. "I think not" turning the horse away from the group heading a little further downstream instead. She could hear Ashraf making a few more poking comments, a few sounded like they were aimed now at Aguilar. Poor man, she'd left her novice all alone with Ashraf.

Undressing quickly, relishing in the water. Finally, she could be clean and so could the clothing. Washing away the dried blood from her robs, cleaning away the grime from her skin. How the men could stand this she'd never know.

Eventually, when she thought she was clean she'd got out of the water. Sheltered by large rocks and her horse she changed back into the slightly cleaner clothes. "Good?" Aguilar's voice called out, he was leaning against the rocks averting his eyes the best he could.

"Much better" Maria breathed with a smile. "Please tell me you men washed as well?" she asked leading the horse over. "Ah-Yeah?" He nodded recalling what had happened. It'd gone from washing the robs to splashing each other and attempting the drawn each other. All in good fun of course.

"You shouldn't leave us alone for so long."

"I cannot stand being dirty"

"Either way your beautiful" 

**Author's Note:**

> For prompts feel free to suggest really anything but keep in mind I'll likely only stick to ones taking place during the 15th century (so not modern day) but still go ahead and suggest modern day ones, I might give it a go.
> 
> I'd like to keep this section for about teenagers up so don't suggest smut (I can't really write it anyway so it wouldn't be worth it)


End file.
